edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonny's Gourgeist
Jonny's Gourgeist is the seventh Pokemon currently owned by Jonny. Personality Even as a Pumpkaboo, Gourgeist is a blind follower. When she first met Jonny, he finally snapped and became The Gourd, and even though Gourgeist had absolutely no idea what was going on, she played along and followed in The Gourd's footsteps. She doesn't have much say in anything, and goes along with whatever anything is said, even maniacally laugh along with her teammates and her trainer, and will even continue on when they stop. Overview She was first seen in "Cold Course", where she lived in Route 16. When she saw Jonny fall and land close to the river, she asked if he was alright. To her great confusion, Jonny began laughing maniacally and became The Gourd right in front of her. Though having no idea what was going on, Pumpkaboo began to laugh alongside The Gourd as they made their way towards the path of evil. In "Frozen in Combat", it was revealed that Pumpkaboo was caught by The Gourd and sent to the PC. She was taken out of the PC and was called upon by The Gourd, appearing right next to Phantump. When Phantump announced himself, Pumpkaboo questioned why he did that, to which Phantump's answer just made her play along. She turned back towards The Gourds and he started laughing, and Pumpkaboo began to laugh as well and followed him out of the Pokemon Center. In "Fire and Ice", Pumpkaboo landed an ambush alongside Phantump against the Abomasnow in Frost Cavern. She used Shadow Ball to deal damage and lower his Special Defense, and and used it again when he got up. She backed off when Abomasnow was hit with Phantump's Toxic, which resulted in Abomasnow's capture. After Abomasnow was captured, she took note as to how they were fortunate the Eds took off before they saw what happened. She was soon seen doing a maniacal laugh with The Gourd and Phantump. In "Bad Against Bad", Pumpkaboo was revealed to have evolved into Gourgeist, and battled alongside Trevenant and Crustle against The Cents' Pokemon. She easily fended against Skuntank's Toxic by using Shadow Ball, cancelling out both moves. She then used Trick-or-Treat on Double D's Lapras, making her part Ghost-Type so Trevenant's Phantom Force would be super effective. Gourgeist was then struck by Skuntank's Flamethrower, which was super effective; she was able to recover by using Pain Split to divide out the remaining HP between her and Skuntank. Soon after, Skuntank used Smokescreen, which lowered Gourgeist's Accuracy. Gourgeist then used Seed Bomb, but the attack was intercepted by Flamethrower, but she was saved when Crustle used Rock Slide. After Trevenant was defeated, Gourgeist tried using Shadow Ball on Lapras, but Skuntank stopped her with Night Slash, and when Gourgeist tried using Shadow Ball, it missed due to her Accuracy loss, and she was struck by Night Slash, ultimately defeated. In "A Hurried Objective", it was revealed that Gourgeist was deposited into the PC. In "From Then to Now", Gourgeist was added back to Jonny's party. In "A Clean Score Settled", it was revealed that Gourgeist was deposited into the PC in place of Jonny's Trevenant. In "Burning Chills", it was revealed that Gourgeist was added back to Jonny's party. In "Derniere Way", Gourgeist was revealed to have been deposited into Jonny's PC. In "Efforts & Heart", Gourgeist was added back to Jonny's party. In"The War is Over", Gourgeist was called out to battle against Eddy's Mega Venusaur, where she commented that she didn't know if she was supposed to be good or bad, much to Mega Venusaur's indifference. The two then got started with Gourgeist's Shadow Ball being launched and collided with Mega Venusaur's Energy Ball, making a large explosion. The rest of the battle was left unknown. In "Preparations for the Fray", Gourgeist was revealed to have battled against Diantha and her Pokemon, but was unfortunately defeated at one point. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Gourgeist and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Trick-or-Treat * Seed Bomb * Phantom Force * Shadow Ball Trivia * Pumpkaboo's size is Large. Category:Jonny's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Ghost Type Category:Grass Type